


Thoughts of His Lost Swan

by OUAT_1_Fan



Series: Was it Worth a Second Chance? [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rewrite of 5x21-The Rest of the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_1_Fan/pseuds/OUAT_1_Fan
Summary: Zeus brings both Neal and Killian back to life and so Emma thinks she has to make a choice between them. Her family and her therapist Archie are there to help her through the though situation. Neal bonds with Henry and tries to get along with Killian for Emma's sake. He also attempts to help his father and step mother through their struggling marriage with a little help from a cricket. All while dealing with evil doppelgangers, untold stories, an evil fairy, and Neal's brother (Gideon) trying to kill his ex girlfriend. It's just your average day in Storybrooke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708137) by [thedoobly_doo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoobly_doo/pseuds/thedoobly_doo). 



Neal has worried about Emma's safety ever since she journeyed to the Underworld to bring Hook back to life. He wasn't jealous of him but concerned for Emma; Hades wasn't some mortal villain but a god who probably couldn't be defeated so easily. Despite all of worries for his former lover he enjoyed his afterlife on Mount Olympus but longed for day that he would reunited with Emma, Henry, Belle, and Rumple. Unfortunately, he thought he would most likely never see his father again given his immortality but he still hoped he would; little did he know that day was today.


End file.
